someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas
Post your Creepypastas here! For a guide on how you ''can write your own creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. 'Note': Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. Note: ''Be sure to review the listing after you update it, to make sure you didn't accidentally break or delete anything with your edit. If you did break something, undo your edit ''immediately!'' ~Kefke # ~310 ~ 'A' ~A Bee ~A Call For Help ~Abandoned Red ~Ace Combat 5 - The Ghost of Chopper ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction Virus ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After the Flood ~Age of Empires: Uncontrolled Player 1 ~Alinktothepast.avi ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All in Your Head ~Always Crying ~Alice ~A Little Exposed ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Another Man in Red ~Apex-Screamers ~Anti-Sonic.dll ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Ao Oni ~Apology Letter, An ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Assassin's Creed Abandoned ~ASH ~Asterisk Eyes, The ~Attic, The ~Avoider.exe ~Awful Life, An ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Bad EGG ~Banjo's Dream ~Banjo Tooie Screamer Door ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Be a Good Friend ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Beasts, The ~Bees ~BedTime ~Belief in Oneself ~Bella's Game ~Beneath the Stone ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~BEN: Part II - Tou Thoynuld Shae Nodve Dat ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 1 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 2 ~BEN: The Last Victim Part 3 ~Ben's Song ~Beta Black Ops 2 ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Billy Hatcher:The Consequences Of Failure ~Bird's Nest, The ~Black Frost ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Black Jack ~Block That Murdered Me, The ~Blood ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Boo Boo the Bear ~Bottled Message ~Bowser's Nightmare ~Bowser's Vengance ~Boxful of Fear, A ~Brink of Insanity ~Broken Memory ~Brotherhood ~Building, The ~Buried Alive Wins 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Call Your Persona ~Calm Before the Storm ~Camryn Wants to Play... ~Can I Come Out? ~Can't Breathe ~Car, The ~Carrots ~Caroline ~Castlevania -1 ~Castlevania Melody's Pain ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania: You're Next ~Cave, The ~Celebi's Hidden Pas ~Channel Zero ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~Charmander's Ghost ~The Children's song ~Christine ~CINOS ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Cookie ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~Collar, A ~Cold Link - Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Come Play with Me ~Comorbidity ~Concrete ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procastination Virus) ~Contra Hardcore ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ~Corrupted File, The ~Crash-d Memories ~Creeper, The ~CreepyPasta ~Creepypasta: Marisa's Story ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Cross Eye... ~Cruel Life, A ~Crumbled Mario ~Cry for Help, The ~Crystal Hack ~Cursed Mickey ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Curse of the Fierce Deity ~Curse of the Moon Cave ~Curse of the Little Sisters ~Curse of the Park ~Curse of Virus Groudon, The ~Cynthia ~Cynthia's Song ~Cyrebro Code ~ 'D' ~D3M0N1C Doom ~Dagon the Dark ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Darkened Day, A ~ Dark Lord, The ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Falls - Perdidit Innocentiae ~Darkness Follows ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dark Link ~Darkstalkers: Devil in the Dark ~Dark Hell Souls ~Dark Night for a Festival, A ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Tower ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Daydream ''~Death Box, The ~Deadboy ~Dead Man ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dead Tower ~Dear Elizabeth ~Demented Doom Wad ~DemonVale ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Desolate Demise ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Diary, The ~Did I do Good? ~Did You Find Me? ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~Отважный Конан ~Doctor's Demise, The ~Dog Found ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doomed Soul ~Doomwheel Forest ~Donkey Kong Country: Kiddy's Neglect ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Leave ~Don't Look ~Don't Stop ~Door, The ~Dragon Master, The ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dreams ~Dream Journal ~Did You Find Me? ~Dream Cast ~Duke Nukem 3D: Special Edition ~Diary Of Mark ~ 'E' ~Earthbound Creepy Hacked Rom ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~ECCO ~Egg, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Wars ~Eliminator ~Empty Boxes ~End, The ~Ending Title Screen, The ~Ending Title Screen (Part 2), The ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Eric9494.exe ~Error Screen ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Ethan's Confession -Every Night I Fall ~Everything Gone ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Exe.exe ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Face ~Faces ~Facebook Friends ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: The Forgotten Vault.esp ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~False Prophet ~Family Night ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Fate, A ~FEAR ~Fighting for Fun ~Find Me ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~First Kraid* ~First Pikachu, My ~Fitz - A Pokemon Creepypasta ~Forgotten ~Forest, The ~Forever Lost Spatula ~For Red's Sake ~Fortress of Doom, The ~Found You ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendship 666 ~Fun.exe ~Funnymouth*^ ~Fusion Depths ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~GAID DEAD ~Game of Scares, The ~Gameboy Of Souls ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game that Never Was, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gamer ~Garbage ~GARRY ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Geemer ~Gekoshen ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Gentleman, The ~Ghost Town ~Girl VS. Gaming - Part I: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glass-Man, The ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitch: Final Days ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~God, A ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goodnight/Goodbye ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Grand Rebel ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A ~Green Album, The ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Grindhouse ~GTA - Ghost Town ~GTA 4: A Journey to Hell ~Guardian, The ~Guten Tag ~Ghost Town ~The Gmail Curse ~Gryning ~ 'H' ~Hackbound ~Half Life: Say Goodbye to the Other Half ~Hamvir's Rest ~Hanging Gardens ~Happy Appy ~Happy Wheel ~Happy Wheels - Pogostick Man ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Harwood Butcher ~The Haunted Arcade ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode ~Haunted Gaming - Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Haunted Horror ~Haunted Moon ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Hector ~Heliotropes ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone ~His Name ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~How it Happened ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Horizon ~Hurt by Poison ~Hyrion the Demon ~Hunter Hunted 'I' ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Hate Video Games ~Ilovedyou.exe ~Imalone ~Immortality ~I'm the Man In the Pines ~Infernape is Lonely ~Insane Sonic ~Insanity 101 ~Insanity 101 - Page 2 ~Insanity 101 - Page 3 ~Insanity 101 - Page 4 ~Interrogation, The ~In Times of Need ~Into Dust ~Inverse Effect, The ~Isaac ~Isaac Unbound ~I See You ~I Shall Not Yield ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~I Hate Video Games ~It Hurts a Bit... ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It Lurks ~It Remembered (Pokemon) ~It Reaches Us All ~It Watches You ~It's Watching* ~I Was Told Someone Could Help Me ~I Won't Leave You ~Ixupi ~I Am Too Powerful ~ 'J' ~'J+O=6x7b7.92x ~Janitor, The ~Jared (EarthBound Creepypasta) ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jet Set Radio Future: A Call for Help ~Jewel, The ~Jim's Diary ~Journal Pages ~Just Keep Playing ~ 'K ~Kagamine Curse, The ~Kaylee ~KF Biotic Labs ~Kid Next Door, The ~Kids ~Killer App, The ~Killer Chao ~Kingdom Hearts of the Dead ~Kirby 64: The Corrupted Crystal Shards ~Kirby's Dreamland 3 ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~Kirby's Creepy Yarn ~Kirby's Return to Dreadland ~KiyoshiSNES* ~Knights of the old Republic Beta Room ~ 'L' ~Lance's Dragonite ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last One, The ~Last Letter, The ~Last Piece, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test ~Leaf's Journel ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The ~League of Legends: Something Weird ~Left 4 Dead.exe ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Life as I Know It ~Like A Sickness ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased ~Link to the Childhood ~Link's Lover ~Link's Slumber ~Link To Your Past, A ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost Sonic(Re-wrote) ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Lucario the Light ~Lucid Mystery ~Luigi's Mansion 'M' ~Mad about McDonalds (Revised Edition) ~Mad Mann Manor ~Majora's Malice ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario64.mov ~Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games ~Mario Kart 64: See You Next Time ~Mario Party 7 ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Marisa's Story ~Massacre ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May I Have This DEATH ~May's Revenge ~ Maze, The ~Mcafee.exe ~Mecha Sonic & Knuckles ~Megaglitch, The ~Melancholy Tower ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Meta Knight's Identity ~Metal Gear Morbid - Snake's Ressurrection ~Metal Gear W/Brain, The ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Mewtwo Figure, The ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Millipede to the Mind ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft.xbox ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft: We Miss You ~Missingno Murder * ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Mono's Children ~Montros High School ~Morkel Rising ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Motherly Game, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr. Journal ~Mr.noface ~Mr. Needlemouse Can Never Turn Back ~MS Faint ~Murder Triangle, The ~Music ~My Eyes ~My First Creepypasta: Yu-Gi-Oh The Heart in the Cards ~My Friend Miles ~My Friends Back in Mineral Town ~My Lavender Town Experience ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Old Pokemon Black Cartridge ~My Other Self ~My Robots ~Mystery, A ~Mystery Character in SSBM ~Mysterious 3DS, The ~Mysterious Figure, The ~ 'N' ~''N's Room '' ~'N12a19o02m92i.png ~Namcap ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta Part 2 ~Need For Speed: Most Haunted ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running* ~Newly Changed Articles ~New, Familiar Land, A ~New Super Mario Bros Special Edition ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night-Lurker, The ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Night Stalker, The ~Nightoss Pastas ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo Dead Land ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~No. 47 Upsilon ~No Escape ~Nostalgia Trip Hell ~No Time Left ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Numb_The_Pain 'O ~0bl1v10n.exe ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~"Ocarina of Death" ~Ocarina of Demise ~Odd Engies... ~Old Fashion ~Old Playground, The ~Old Game, An ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~One More Headshot ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Otherworldly Horror ~Outdated Laptop, The ~Our Benefactors ~Oxide's Haunting ~ 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Patchwork ~Pegasus ~Peggled Silly (Peggle Creepypasta) ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pills ~Pint-Sized Slasher - More than Myth? ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pits Curse ~Pixel Problem, The ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Player ~Player 2 ~Please ~Plox... ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Abandoned Black ~Pokemon Black/White 2 - Melloetta Glitch ~Pokemon Black, White and Crimson ~Pokemon Bleeding Red ~Pokemon Blood Brothers ~Pokemon Cracked Emerald ~Pokemon Creepypasta ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokemon Creepypasta: Charmander's Ghost ~Pokemon Dark Nightmare ~Pokemon Death ~Pokemon Diamond: No Escape ~Pokemon Dilema, The ~Pokemon Distorted Yellow ~Pokemon Escaped Red ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Forgotten Ruby ~Pokemon Gone Green ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon HeartGold Bad Egg ~Pokemon - The House by the Lake ~Pokemon - Legend of Dead Beast ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dead Rescue Team ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black* ~Pokemon Platinum Hack ~Pokemon Possessed Emerald ~Pokemon Soul Snap ~Pokemon Red ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon - The Three Gengars ~Pokemon Zombie Green ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pool, The ~Portal Depression, The ~Power Outage ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Prince Of Persia D.O.S ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Prof Birch Case File, The ~Project K ~Project Limit ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Punched-Out!! ~Puppet Master ~Plox... ~Sylveon Plush 'Q' ~QUEST* ~ 'R' -Rainbow Factory. ~Rake, The ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Realization of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Red Ruby Nightmare ~Redemption ~Redlips ~Regular Show ~Reny ~Repeating Battle, The ~Request, A ~Resident Evil 4 Ashley's Death ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt, The ~Ring Around The Rosie ~Ring, Ring ~Rival's Revenge ~Robot Killer, The ~Room, The ~Room (SCP: Containment Breach Creepypasta), The ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run Escape ~Rupin ~Russian, The ~Rusted from the Rain ~Reflection ~ S ~S. M. W ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sad Facade, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Samris ~Sandopolis Act 2 ~Satsujinsha Hissatsu ~The Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~"ScribbleNOT FUN" ~Shadow X ~Shattered Bound ~"SHE" ~Sheer cold ~Sheegoth ~Shelter ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Sewn on Smile ~SF4 Dead Ken ~Shadow ~Shadow X ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shake Shake ~Sheer Cold ~Silenced ~Silent Hill 4: The Doom ~Silver Stairs ~Silence, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Free, The ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slash Brothers... ~Slender: the 9th Page ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slenderman ~Slenderman: He's Watching You, The ~Slenderman: The Game ~S. M. W. ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Socialist, The ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Something's in the Mail ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic 4 Episode Zero ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic Adventure 3 ~Sonic Brawl ~Sonic Creepypasta, My ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic DC (Death Calling) ~Sonic Generations: Attack of the Doppleganger Sonic ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic Hero ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic's Lover ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Centipede Attack ~Sonic X-Treme ~Sorrow ~Sorry.ROM ~Soul Calibur ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spongebob CFTKK ~Spoons ~Spread, The ~Spyro: Ultimate Weapon ~Stalker, The ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Standard Repair ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Star Fox 2: The Unrealesed Beta ~Starfoxend.exe ~Station, The ~Steve ~Storm, The ~Strange PDA, The ~Stream Error, The ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~Suicidal Photographers in GTA: San Andreas, The ~Suicidal Nightmare ~Suicide Note, The ~Suffering ~Suffer the Little Children ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 X ~Super Mario Moonlight ~Super Mario Noshine ~Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams ~Super Mario Sunshine ~Super MARIO World ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros. Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Brothers Kill ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Submerged City, The ~SUCKED IN ~Surviving Paradise ~Sword-Root ~Sylveon Plush 'T' ~Taboo For A Reason ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Taken by the Tree-Man ~Tales of Symphonia: LLOYD ~Tape from Treasure Island, A ~Team Fortress 2: Ultimate Edition ~TEARS.SMS ~Tears of Parents, The ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~Terror Lane 4 ~Their Eyes ~Teg Rat 001 ~That One Mario Game ~That's Not Me ~ The Truth About The Shadow Temple ~ The Valours Hellion ~They Don't Forget You -The Man In White ~The Ritual ~The Tunnel ~The Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K ~THIEF ~Thirteen ~Three Red Seconds ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Thud, The ~Time's End ~Tiff.32 ~Tim's Journal ~Time Slippage ~Time Step 2 ~Timetopay.GBA ~Time's End ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Together Forever ~Tony Hawk's Killing Ground ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torture ~Touhou 6: Play As Rin Satsuki English Patch ~Trapped ~Tragic Tale, The ~Treading in the Garden ~Tristan ~TRITON ~True Darkness ~True Horrors of Animal Crossing, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Truth about DICE and BF3(Remake),The ~Truth Behind L's Mansion, The ~Truth Behind Red, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Twins.exe ~The Age of Seasons 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~U KNOW ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Uncensored Manhunt ~UN-DO ~Unexpected Savior ~Unholy Number of Gaming, The ~Unknown Format ~Unknown Player ~Unmatched, The ~Unsavable Silver ~ 'V' ~Vengeance is Mine ~Viking's Hell, A ~Virtual Boy Trouble ~Viral Game: The ~Virus ~ ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) 'W' ~Wake Up ~Wally's Malice ~War is Never a Game ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Warnings ~Water, The ~Weather Anomaly ~We All Die at Some Point ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~When the Player Wins ~Where Are We? ~White Face, The ~White Noise ~Why? ~Why Did This Happen? ~Why Did You Leave Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Wii are Twisted* ~Wii C U ~Wii: Death Wish ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Withered Green ~"Working do not have title yet, sorry" ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Dies With You, The ~World Ends With Neku, The ~Worms.rar ~Wrath of the Fierce Deity, The ~ 'X' ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~ 'Y' ~Ya-Te-Veo ~You're Mine ~Your Biggest Fan ~Yourmom.exe ~Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart in the Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Year_Walk ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~'''[[Zed ( Pokemon Creepy Pasta)|Zed ( Pokemon Creepypasta) ]] '''~Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Linked to the Darkzone ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zerk ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombie Fun (Sonic and Knuckles Creepypasta) ~Zosan.zip ~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Browse Category:Organization